twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nangnangnangnang
Nangnangnangnang is Season 11's premiere episode. It aired on September 26, 2013. Summary Alan is shocked when Charlie's 25-year-old daughter shows up at Walden's beach house to connect with what's left of her family, and who happens to like everything her dad liked – including women. Plot The episode starts off with Alan interviewing a candidate, Henry Johnson, for the position of Walden's assistant (in reality, Alan's assistant). Henry is a genius, akin to Walden, but Alan finds small faults with him. Midway through the interview, Walden arrives down the stairs and admonishes Alan. Walden hired Alan to support him financially because he had to close down his chiropractor business and had to fake his own death to avoid rent. The bell rings and a girl arrives claiming to be Jenny, Charlie's illegitimate daughter. Walden welcomes her into the house and shows her, her father's old room. She asks whether there is anything romantic between Walden and Alan. Walden (un)successfully explains that he is not gay. She then asks as to why was Alan still living with him, to which he replies that he himself doesn't know. Alan calls up his mother with the news, hoping to shock her (and be done with her). He invites her over to the house to meet her granddaughter. Meanwhile Alan "introduces" Charlie's ashes to his daughter. Alan, walks with the ashes towards Jenny and ends up spilling them. Again. Berta enters with the groceries and says her catch phrase "I ain't cleanin' him up". Berta recounts some of her memories of Charlie's debauchery and ends up getting emotional. Evelyn arrives and is happy to see her grand daughter. Evelyn invites her to stay at her place but Alan disagrees. Walden, Evelyn and Alan start bickering and Jenny runs away from the house. Charlie's ashes which were put back into the container, again spill onto the floor in which Alan finds a quarter and a nickel. All three of them start searching for her and find her at the bus stop. She says that she just wanted to see the place where her dad lived and doesn't want to screw up the family. Alan and Evelyn try to convince that they don't always hate each other and that they don't want to lose her. They head over to Pavlov's and have drinks. She visits the bathroom where she was supposedly conceived. Evelyn and Alan talk. Evelyn ridden with guilt, wants to have her estate on Jenny's name. They hire a waitress at Pavlov's to drive them home. Jenny offers her to show the place and here, Walden feels grateful for this supposedly kind action, but it turns out she is going to have sex with her. Evelyn quips that "Charlie's back!". Walden wakes up angry that he had to sleep in the guest room of his own house and wants Jenny to leave. But changes his mind when Jenny and the waitress enter the dining area half naked. Cast *Ashton Kutcher *Jon Cryer *Conchata Ferrell *Holland Taylor Recurring *Amber Tamblyn Guest Starring *Kelly Sry as Henry *Lilah Richcreek as Keri Title quotation from *Evelyn, showing how Alan used to gnaw her when she used to breast feed him. *Walden also makes these noises to tell Alan as to why his own mother doesn't like him. Quotes *Jenny: (to Alan about Walden) Hey, am I related to Abercrombie & Fitch over here? Walden: (to Jenny) No, I own the house. Jenny: Oh. I assumed it was Alan's. Walden: So does he. *Jenny: (to Alan and Walden) So, just the two of you live here? Alan: Uh, well, my son, your cousin Jake, uh, used to live with us, but he's in the army now. Stationed in Japan. Jenny: Oh, that's impressive. Walden: Because of the time difference, he thinks he lives in the future. Jenny: Maybe we can call him and find out when this headache's gonna go away. *Jenny: So when I was like five, my mom married this loser named Rob. He moved in with us and never looked for a job, but he's sponging off of her ever since. Walden: (smiling sarcastically at Alan) Who does that? (Alan says nothing) Trivia *First appearance of Amber Tamblyn as Jenny Harper. *This is also the first episode of the series to not feature Angus T. Jones as Jake Harper as a main cast star. **In addition, this is the first episode ever not to credit Angus. *It is revealed that just as sailors are buried at the sea, Charlie's ashes are being preserved in the liquor cabinet. *This is the first episode to feature Holland Taylor as Evelyn Harper since the season 10 premier, I Changed My Mind About the Milk. *With Angus T. Jones not credited, this is the first episode to feature Conchata Ferrell's name right after Jon Cryer's name. *Charlie's urn is dropped for the second and third time in this episode. * Judith does not appear in this episode. Promo Vid External links Navigation Category:Season 11 11